


Quarto Escuro

by bitterndsweet



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Porn With Plot, Stalking, Suspense
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterndsweet/pseuds/bitterndsweet
Summary: Jennie Kim é uma modelo de nome que muda-se para a Coréia do Sul com seus pais. Ela tem uma vida agitada e um segredo que não conta para ninguém, mas que a assusta bastante. Em certa noite, saindo com a moça que a fotografou, Jennie entrega-se ao desejo de sua carne em um sexo intenso com Kim Jisoo. O que ela não esperava era que seu algoz estaria mais perto do que nunca.
Relationships: Jennie Kim & Kim Jisoo, Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Quarto Escuro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strawb3rry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawb3rry/gifts).



> Fanfic dedicada para a @strawb3rry.  
> Uma JenSoo cuja a inspiração me veio subtamente e eu amei escrever! Espero que gostem e, caso possam, comentem!
> 
> TW: stalking, consumo de bebida alcóolica, violência e assassinato.

CAPÍTULO ÚNICO

**PRESA E CAÇADOR**

_ “ _ _ So if I run it's not enough _

_ You're still in my head forever stuck _

_ So you can do what you wanna do, eh _

_ I love your lies I'll eat 'em up _

_ But don't deny the animal _

_ That comes alive when I'm inside you _ _ ” _

**— Animals (Maroon 5)**

Jennie Kim nasceu nos Estados Unidos, mesmo sendo filha de coreanos. 

A garota já tinha uma certa carreira e uma vida de luxo quando mudou-se de volta com seus pais para Seul, a capital sul-coreana. Filha única e um tanto mimada, a jovem modelo estava tendo dificuldade em se adaptar ao mercado do novo país em que residia. — Mas Jennie, você tem que entender que aqui você precisa mesmo estar impecável. Aqui as coisas são diferentes! — repetiu Lalisa, sua agente. 

Jennie caiu na cadeira preta e larga em frente a penteadeira bem iluminada. Levou as mãos até suas têmporas, massageando o local para ver se conseguia afastar a vontade de surtar e as pontadas dolorosas que haviam fisgado seu cérebro. Para ser bem honesta, ela estava cansada daquela vida e de toda a disciplina que precisava ter para ser bem sucedida em sua carreira. — Certo, certo. Lisa. Eu entendi. — colocou-se de pé e caminhou para o centro do cenário que havia sido montado dentro do estúdio. — Vamos conversar melhor depois, sim? — gritou por cima do ombro. 

A fotógrafa parecia regular o equipamento sem lhe dar muita atenção, mas ainda assim levantou sua cabeça para observar o que se passava com a modelo que iria fotografar. Ela parecia indiferente enquanto observava Jennie, mas sorriu amistosa ao segurar sua câmera fotográfica com a canhota, acenando para a Kim com a destra. — Você parece tensa. Essa sua vibe não combina com o que precisamos fotografar. Você precisa de um momento? — Jennie balançou a cabeça em negação e moveu os ombros para frente e para trás, como se estivesse se alongando, buscando relaxar. 

— Está tudo bem. Podemos começar! Me desculpe. — a fotógrafa abaixou a câmera, segurando-a na altura de sua barriga. Seus olhos pareciam julgar a estrangeira, mas não era esse o caso. Exceto pelo fato de ela colocar uma mecha do cabelo castanho da Kim para trás de sua orelha e mover seu queixo para o alto, deixando-a com pose de rainha. Afastou-se o suficiente para conseguir um bom ângulo e foco. 

Como esperado, a foto ficara linda. Jisoo não tinha dúvidas de que a beleza de Jennie era mais do que perfeita para ostentar as jóias caras daquela marca que a contratara. O dourado contrastando com a tez bronzeada da estrangeira. Todo o corpo magro e glamuroso de Jennie parecia ter sido desenhado a mão, com pinceladas de um artista renascentista que havia dedicado toda sua adoração àquela deusa. 

Jisoo ainda não havia se assumido. Mas definitivamente estava sendo testada quanto a manter uma postura profissional quando as mechas fartas de cabelo castanho claro expuseram as clavículas salientes e graciosas, bem como os ombros nus, de Jennie Kim. Que parecia determinada e fatal ao manter o olhar focado no horizonte. O vestido de seda bege, embora pudesse parecer sem graça em qualquer outra garota, caía com exímia perfeição pelo corpo cheio de curvas, seios consideráveis e redondos, pernas compridas, lisas e finas às quais Jisoo fingiu reparar apenas ao fotografar a tornozeleira que brilhava ao redor de seu tornozelo. 

Não trocaram muitas palavras enquanto as fotos eram feitas e, vez ou outra, o toque de Lalisa e suas conversas de telefone exigiam que a música que tocava ao fundo fosse pausada. De início, Jisoo via-se olhando para a agente por cima dos ombros, mas depois da quarta vez, apenas passou a ignorar.

— Ah! Que saudade dessas músicas! — Jennie pareceu alegrar-se movendo os quadris de um modo que parecia ser intencionalmente sexy. Talvez por ser estrangeira e ter alegrado-se com a melodia, aproximou-se da fotógrafa e lhe puxou por uma das mãos. Jisoo deixou a câmera pender no pescoço, pendurada por seu suporte, corando completamente quando Jennie aproximou o rosto a centímetros do seu. 

Prendeu a respiração, sentindo a respiração pesada enquanto timidamente ensaiava em sua mente sobre colocar as mãos na cintura fina de Jennie. Lisa, no entanto, apenas bateu palmas. Alto o suficiente para Jennie sobressaltar-se e afastar-se de Jisoo. — Desculpe. Eu não quis lhe deixar constrangida. — a modelo proferiu as palavras, parecendo ter se dado conta da invasão de espaço pessoal apenas naquele momento. 

— Imagina. Está tudo bem. — Jisoo disse com algum esforço, afastando-se. Desejava mesmo era dizer que queria continuar a dança. Que Jennie estava brilhando como um girassol. Sua personalidade morna parecia aquecer o ambiente onde se encontravam e havia aquela sensação de gelo correndo por seu estômago durante todo o resto da sessão. Especialmente quando Jennie Kim trocou de roupas em sua frente como se aquilo não fosse nada demais. 

Os lábios carnudos, brilhando em vermelho e as madeixas longas muito bem presas num rabo de cavalo para aqueles últimos cliques. Ela levou um dedo até a própria boca, os dedos bem separados para evidenciar o anel com uma grande pedra de diamantes. Jisoo só queria ser aquele dedo.

Lisa estava imersa demais em seu celular quando acabou, dizendo para Jennie que a deixaria em casa e depois iria até a agência. Mas a modelo apenas aproximou-se de Jisoo e sussurrou próximo de seu ouvido. — Me dá seu telefone? Te achei tão fofa. Quem sabe podemos sair um dia desses? — aquele sussurro, aquele tom, fez as pernas de Jisoo bambearem enquanto ela mergulhava os dedos gelados no bolso de seu casaco para pegar um de seus cartões. 

— V-você pode me ligar, quando quiser. Seria legal sairmos juntas. — Jennie sorriu com evidente alegria, enquanto Jisoo engolia em seco. Jennie a havia chamado de fofa? Mesmo? 

Não teve tempo sequer de se despedir, já que seu cérebro havia derretido e ela não havia se dado conta de que tinha sido notada, quer dizer, até havia. Mas não conseguia conceber a ideia de ter sido elogiada por alguém como Jennie Kim.

Quando a modelo foi deixada na porta de sua casa, percebeu que havia um envelope pardo com um selo familiar e caligrafia igualmente memorável. Um arrepio esquisito passou por sua coluna quando apanhou aquela carta. Era a primeira vez que recebia uma daquelas desde que havia mudado-se para a Coréia.

_ “Minha Adorada J., _

_ Como você tem passado seus dias? Eu levei um tempo até conseguir localizá-la. E levei um pouco mais de tempo antes de conseguir lhe escrever essa carta.  _

_ Gostaria de dizer que agora, que estamos no mesmo solo, tem sido mais fácil para mim observá-la. Ver como sua beleza é verdadeira e palpável, imaginar que meus dedos estarão em seus quadris algum dia desses e que você irá sussurrar meu nome reconhecendo nosso amor torna tudo tão possível que parece com um doce sonho.  _

_ Estive em sua casa noite passada e pude dividir o quarto com você durante o sono. Foi uma boa sensação. Espero que qualquer dia desses você assuma nosso relacionamento.  _

_ Com amor, _

_ Kim.” _

Jennie olhou o papel por mais tempo do que imaginou ser possível. Entrou em casa e fechou as portas e janelas, olhando cômodo por cômodo antes de tomar banho e pensar em como sair dali. A porra do tal Kim a havia achado e havia estado em seu quarto. Como? Ela não saberia dizer. Mas as coisas pareciam muito pouco seguras naquele momento. Ela devia se mudar. 

Sentou-se, ainda vestida com o roupão, e encarou o próprio reflexo no espelho. Pensou por um longo tempo, levando as mãos até suas bochechas, apertando-as como um meio de descontar a tensão crescente em seu corpo. Passou a língua por entre os lábios ao digitar o número de Jisoo, ligando-lhe na intenção de sair para beber com a garota. 

— Oi? Quem fala? — reconheceu a voz amistosa, sentindo-se relaxar um pouco. 

— Jisoo? Sou eu. Jennie. Podemos ir beber hoje? Soube de um clube gay em Itaewon. Seria legal ir num lugar assim, não? — engoliu em seco, esperando pela resposta da Kim. Mas o silêncio parecia arrastar-se, ensurdecedor, por horas. Embora não tivesse levado mais de dois segundos. 

— Certo. Vamos nos encontrar lá? — Jennie suspirou com alívio crescente e assentiu, embora a outra não pudesse ver. 

— Por mim, parece ótimo! Nos vemos na porta! 

E assim, Jennie Kim se produziu com sandálias de salto que deixavam suas pernas com um aspecto mais longo, uma saia bege de couro, um tanto retrô e que cobria pouco abaixo de sua bunda. Usava apenas uma blusa de alças finas, feita de um tecido brilhoso e macio do qual não se recordava o nome.

Chamou um táxi e esperou na porta da casa pelo carro que a levaria até seu destino. Então, Jennie deu a ele o endereço de seu destino final e fechou os olhos, mantendo o celular no bolso de sua saia junto do cartão e de sua identidade. O taxista, como era costume daquele país, não manteve uma conversa. Apenas permaneceram em silêncio até que pararam em frente ao clube com Jennie sacando as notas suficientes pagar a corrida. Havia levado um dinheiro que parecia até mesmo ter sido contado, de modo que teria de tentar configurar seu aplicativo para usá-lo com o cartão ao retornar para casa com Jisoo. A menos que fossem para casa dela.

Encontrou Jisoo em um par de jeans justas, preta, com nada além de uma blusinha de alças da mesma cor, completamente colada em seu corpo. Era uma daquelas visões que apenas uma noite quente de verão, como era o caso deste dia, poderia proporcionar. A garota sorriu, cumprimentando-a com uma mesura. Não demorou-se em falar com o segurança, um dos primeiros amigos que fizera em suas noites de interminável farra.

Então, logo que estavam dentro, seguiu com Jisoo para o bar. Precisava e desejava, de forma desesperada, de uma bebida que descesse queimando por sua garganta até que ela esquecesse da maldita carta. Jisoo, por outro lado, negou-se a beber com Jennie. Mas aceitou dançar.

Aquela noite estava insana. Jennie dançava de modo quase vulgar demais, colando o corpo ao de Jisoo por mais de uma canção enquanto o álcool parecia subir por seu estômago e esôfago até sua cabeça. Ela não importou-se em sussurrar no ouvido de Jisoo que queria beijá-la, mas não o fez naquele momento porque percebeu que a tímida fotógrafa havia congelado. 

Eram quatro da manhã e Jisoo afastou-se com algum temor em mente, sendo seguida por uma Jennie bêbada e trôpega. Saíram da boate com Jennie murmurando vários pedidos de desculpa confusos e desconexos. — Eu sou gay. — Jisoo confessou. — Mas eu nunca beijei uma garota e você é muito bonita. Eu acho que vou vomitar.

— Vomitar? — Jennie franziu a testa, seguindo Jisoo até a esquina escura e pacata. — Jisoo. — chamou a mulher de cabelos castanhos e a beijou sem nenhuma cerimônia. Foi um beijo gentil. Deixou que seus lábios se moldassem aos da jovem, acariciando suas bochechas. Estava sóbria o suficiente para saber o que estava fazendo. E não era como se houvesse sentimento. Mas Jisoo era muito bonita.

O cabelo liso, castanho avermelhado, que caía até o meio de suas costas, os seios pequenos saltando sob o tecido fino da blusa justa e os quadris perfeitamente visíveis naqueles jeans. Jennie desceu a mão pelo pescoço da garota, querendo chamá-la de sua naquela noite, assim que meteu a língua em sua boca. Sentiu o sabor doce dos sucos que Jisoo tomara misturando-se com o álcool das doses de vodka que enfiara goela abaixo em si mesma.

Afastou-se quando seus pulmões pareceram não ter a capacidade de serem controlados pelo cérebro enquanto suas mãos curiosas alisavam e apertavam a cintura de Jisoo com tanto desejo que o espaço entre suas pernas apertava-se dolorosamente com a vontade de ser tocada pelos dedos longos e magros da fotógrafa. 

— Jennie… vem comigo pra casa? — Jisoo sussurrou arfante, arrancando um sorriso ladino da modelo. Concordou, entretanto, com aceno e afastou-se para que Jisoo chamasse o carro para levá-las até o prédio onde ela morava. 

A garota tinha o rosto afogueado durante todo o trajeto. O homem as ignorava veementemente, mesmo enquanto Jennie discretamente deslizava os dedos sobre a boceta coberta da garota que mantinha-se curvada para frente de modo a disfarçar onde, exatamente, estava a mão de Jennie Kim.

Ela tinha os olhos fechados, a cabeça abaixada e as pernas bem juntas. Como se alguma parte racional dela quisesse parar Jennie ao mesmo tempo em que havia aquela parte eufórica que não ligaria em ficar nua e deixar Jennie chupá-la ali mesmo. Para o motorista e quem mais desejasse ver. 

Com alívio, desceu do carro junto da modelo e a arrastou pelas escadas até entrarem no modesto apartamento que mantinha sozinha. Sequer haviam passado pela porta e removido os sapatos antes de Jisoo puxar Jennie para o sofá, sentando-se no colo da modelo de pele bronzeada com textura macia como seda. 

A beijou, com Jennie removendo sua calça e sua blusa com uma facilidade que ela achou surpreendentes. Sentiu os lábios da garota em seus seios, enviando ondas de calor para seu ventre, que se contraía, lhe arrancando gemidos e puxões nos cabelos castanhos da garota. Os lábios molhados encontraram seu pescoço de modo que Jisoo não teve muitas forças para não gemer alto e rebolar no colo de Jennie. 

Sentiu as próprias costas colocadas contra o sofá, sentindo sua calcinha se arrancada pelas mãos ágeis da morena que, rapidamente, descia com chupões por seu abdômen até chegar em sua virilha. Jennie era o diabo em pessoa, que meteu a língua sem pudor algum em sua virilha e brincou com seus pelos, acariciando os lábios de sua boceta com tanto cuidado e zelo que a coreana apenas mordeu o lábio para abafar o nome da modelo que desejava escapar por seus lábios no som mais alto que seus pulmões podiam alcançar. 

Não era virgem. Havia forçado-se a deitar com homens antes, tentando “curar” sua própria sexualidade. Sem sucesso, é claro. A expectativa também era um combustível excelente para sua excitação. Só queria que Jennie a tocasse, chupasse, batesse. Queria ser a cadelinha de Jennie Kim naquela noite, embora não conseguisse verbalizar isso. 

Gritou, alto e manhosa, quase choramingando com o alívio que tomou seu corpo quando a língua de Jennie adentrou sua vagina. Puxou os cabelos da garota, apoiando os pés com tanta força contra as costas magras da Kim que sentia suas costelas salientes sob seus calcanhares. 

O suor brotava por suas costas, mesmo quando a menina subiu e alcançou seus lábios outra vez, arrancando a própria roupa. Jennie praticamente esfregou sua boceta no rosto de Jisoo que, timidamente, rodeou os lábios da garota, lisos de uma forma que ela sequer havia sido capaz de imaginar ser possível, antes de envolver seu clitóris com os lábios, sugando-o com delicadeza. 

Sentiu as mãos da morena em seu quadril, vendo que ela havia inclinado-se para trás de modo a obter este apoio. Jisoo lambuzou o próprio indicador na lubrificação de Jennie, enfiando parte do próprio dedo no interior quente da garota. Ela arfou, gemeu e sussurrou incentivos, rebolando sobre os dedos da coreana com cuidado para não machucar nenhuma das duas. 

Jisoo colocou um segundo dedo, tomando um cuidado que ela não tinha certeza sobre como sabia que devia fazer aquilo, mas observou Jennie apertar o próprios seios com uma das mãos e xingar baixo. Perdeu a conta de quanto tempo permaneceu naquela posição, mas Jennie estremeceu antes de se afastar, alguns fios de cabelos colados em seu rosto e tronco. 

Kim Jisoo a observou, sentando-se no sofá. — Vem cá. — Jennie pediu, sentando-se no chão da sala com as pernas abertas. Jisoo olhou-a sem saber o que deveria fazer, mas Jennie colocou uma das pernas entre suas pernas e a puxou para se sentar. Sentir o contato de sua boceta, já um tanto fria, com a de Jennie, ainda quente e bem úmida, lhe causou um arrepio doloroso. 

Jennie mamou em seus peitos, guiando seu quadril em reboladas que enviavam um novo tipo de prazer por seu corpo. Ondas que aqueciam até mesmo os extremos, antes frios pelo sangue havia drenado-se por conta própria para seu colo, seios, rosto e vente. Curvou-se em direção a garota, puxando sua cabeça para que obtivesse um outro beijo. Dessa vez, era capaz de sentir um gosto além das bebidas que ambas haviam tomado naquela noite. 

O aquecedor do prédio havia tornado-se desnecessário e ela mal conseguia entender porque seus dedos do pé encolhiam-se e suas pernas tremiam como anunciação do orgasmo que estava prestes a experimentar. E quando ele veio, foi violento, intenso o suficiente para lhe arrancar lágrimas. Sentiu as unhas de Jennie cravadas em sua bunda com tanta força que só conseguia emitir sons altos e incômodos para os vizinhos. 

Tinha todo o peso de seu corpo apoiado sobre a modelo que beijou seu pescoço, seu colo e seus seios. Sugou seus mamilos com delicadeza, lhe arrancando um choramingo manhoso com a sensibilidade da excitação que queimava em seu corpo como madeira na fogueira. Os dedos da mão livre de Jennie subiam por sua coluna e enroscavam-se em seu cabelo. — Tão molhada, Jisoo… você é tão gostosa. — sentiu-se deitar no piso de madeira.

Jennie havia feito questão de lamber toda sua boceta, até que ela tivesse sido limpa. A sonolência acomodou-se em seu corpo quando Jennie deitou ao seu lado e passou a afagar seus cabelos. — Então você nunca tinha saído com uma mulher?

— Não… — a modelo lhe roubou um beijo e Jisoo suspirou como se fosse derreter.

— Mas você foi muito bem para quem nunca ficou com uma mulher, Jisoo. Talvez nós devêssemos sair de novo. — disse com um tom risonho. 

A fotógrafa não lhe respondeu. Mas aninhou-se em seus braços e deixou que o deus do sono a embalasse em um adormecer tranquilo enquanto os dedos zelosos de Jennie afagavam seus cabelos. Ela estava feliz. Realizada. 

Jennie estava sem sono, no entanto. Precisava usar o banheiro já que sua bexiga parecia prestes a explodir. Abriu uma porta do corredor. Era um quarto escuro e, quando acendeu as luzes, percebeu que elas eram vermelhas. 

O forte cheiro de produtos químicos entrou em seu nariz com tanta violência que ela tossiu. Percebeu que haviam algumas fotos suas, do ensaio daquele mesmo dia, penduradas para secar. Aquilo a fez sorrir com certa ternura. Em especial por Jisoo ter se dado ao trabalho de revelá-las. 

O sorriso, no entanto, morreu ao perceber que haviam fotos suas ali em momentos que ela sequer tinha consciência de estar sendo fotografada. Em algumas fotos ela dormia. Em outras, tomava banho. E tinham fotos em que ela trocava de roupa depois de banhar-se ou correr. 

Achou uma agenda preta e, embora parte de si estivesse mandando ela sair dali, abri o caderno e percebeu a caligrafia familiar. A ânsia tomou seu corpo com uma violência que a fez vomitar ali mesmo. No chão. — Você não devia estar aqui. — Jisoo disse com visível irritação. 

— Você é Kim. Você é doente. Eu… — Jisoo aproximou-se e Jennie recuou assustada com a própria segurança. — Fica longe! Não me toca! 

— Você me ama, Jennie. Eu sei que ama. Lembra no desfile de verão em Milão? No último ano. Você me viu. Sorriu. Elogiou meu cabelo. Disse que ele era lindo e eu o mantive assim para você! — murmurou com tamanha devoção que chegava a assustar. 

— Jisoo… eu não… não me lembro. — aquilo a magoou.

Como Jennie não se lembrava dela?! Mesmo com todas as cartas! Mesmo com o sexo que haviam acabado de fazer! Jisoo havia acabado de se entregar para ela e para quê?

Com raiva, avançou contra o pescoço de Jennie e bateu sua cabeça na parede uma vez, para depois acertar sua testa no balcão. Não levou muito tempo, mesmo com Jennie arranhando e tentando empurrá-la, para acabar por roubar a vida do objeto de sua afeição.

Estava aos prantos enquanto isso acontecia. Só queria que Jennie a tivesse amado. E agora precisa livrar-se do cadáver da modelo que mal tivera tempo para reagir. A noite seria longa. Mas Jisoo havia decidido que Jennie nunca fora digna e, assim, tão rápido como começara, sua obsessão havia chegado ao fim.

[...]

Jisoo entrou na cafeteria lendo o jornal. 

O corpo de Jennie havia sido encontrado naquela manhã, próximo de uma estrada rural. Ela sabia que seria chamada para depor e, sabia também, que tinha como álibe o sexo intenso que haviam feito. Ainda mais quando os roxos da marca dos lábios de Jennie ainda estavam em sua barriga e seus dedos e unhas haviam marcado sua bunda por mais do que algumas horas. 

Estava pagando por seu café quando uma garota de cabelos longos e dourados chegou próxima ao balcão. 

— Um café descafeinado, por favor. — pediu com um tom meigo que fez Jisoo a encarar embasbacada. 

— Qual o seu nome? — perguntou a atendente. A loirinha, sentindo-se ser encarada, observou Jisoo com um sorriso sem jeito e bochechas coradas. — Senhorita?

— Oh. Me desculpe. É Rosé.

Rosé. O nome de um anjo. 

Com toda certeza Rosé era a garota que perfeita para ela. E com toda certeza, Rosé havia sentido a conexão entre ambas. Elas haviam sido feitas uma para a outra.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por terem lido!


End file.
